Peach Girl (2007)
Peach Girl (ピーチガール) is an anime television series based on the manga series by Miwa Ueda. The series originally aired in Japan between May 8, 2005 and June 25, 2005, consisting of 25 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between April 17, 2007 and November 13, 2007. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Kate Oxley - Momo Adachi 'Secondary Cast' *Cherami Leigh - Sae Kashiwagi *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Misao Aki *Laura Bailey - Nami *Leah Clark - Kako *Orion Pitts - Kairi Okayasu *Robert McCollum - Kazuya "Toji" Toujikamori 'Minor Cast' *Alison Viktorin - Tomiko *Anthony Bowling - Medic A (ep23), Nao (ep12), Okada *Bill Jenkins - Chef (ep19) *Bradford Hutson - Daichi (ep17), Hiro (ep6) *Brandon Bristow - Yori (ep8) *Brandon Potter - Isao (ep6) *Brian Capshaw - Sae's Father (ep24) *Brina Palencia - Aki *Caitlin Glass - Chiyoko (ep7), Sango *Carrie Savage - Sumire *Casey Clark - Director (ep17) *Charles Baker - Ryo Okayasu *Charlet DuPar - Girl 1 (ep25) *Chris Burnett - Yori (ep6) *Christopher Bevins - Dog *Chuck Huber - Doctor (ep23) *Clarine Harp - Female Patient B (ep4) *Cynthia Cranz - Etsuko (ep7), Suzu (ep7) *Daniel Penz - History Teacher (ep3) *Daniel Ross - Daichi (ep6) *David Trosko - Ken (ep17), Saburo (ep8) *Duane Deering - Guard (ep10) *Evan Gamble - Keiji (ep6) *Gwendolyn Lau - Clerk (ep9) *Ian Sinclair - Boy 1 (ep25), Teacher (ep17) *Jaime Rivera - Male Patient B (ep4) *Jakie Cabe - Homeroom Teacher (ep3) *Jamie Marchi - Mayu (ep7), Nori *Jamie McGonnigal - Nao (ep6) *Jeff Johnson - Shoji *Jennifer Green - Ritsuko *Jennifer Seman - Misao's Mother (ep24) *Jenny Phagan - Customer (ep18) *Jerry Jewell - Hyoma *John Burgmeier - Raiden (ep5) *Joseph Myers - Boy 2 (ep25) *Josh Martin - Male Patient A (ep4) *Judy O'Loughlin - Sae's Mother (ep24) *Justin Cook - Juro (ep12) *Kelley Johnson - Kyoko *Kevin M. Connolly - Pokki (ep17) *Kim Whalen - Ren (ep6), Worker (ep15) *Kira Vincent Davis - Morika *Kristin McCollum - Female Patient A (ep4), Teacher (ep17), Woman (ep16) *Laura Bailey - Kame (ep17) *Leah Clark - Yoko (ep7) *Luci Christian - Chika (ep7) *Maeghan Albach - Sales Girl (ep11) *Majken Bullard - Chinatsu *Maria Fukunaga - Cho (ep6) *Matt Moore - Thug (ep14) *Melinda Allen - Mrs. Maruyama (ep7), Phone Voice (ep13) *Monica Rial - Megumi (ep7) *Peter Hawkinson - Male Patient C (ep4) *Randy Tallman - Driver (ep25) *Robert Colin - Medic B (ep23) *Scott Freeman - Store Manager *Scott Porter - Emcee (ep10) *Sean Michael Teague - Yujio (ep6), Yuki (ep12), Yukio (ep5) *Sonny Strait - Teacher (ep12) *Stephanie Young - Toji's Mom (ep3) *Terra Windham - Eiko (ep6) *Todd Haberkorn - Shig *Trina Nishimura - Emi, Girl 2 (ep25) *Troy Baker - Honda (ep7), Toru *Troy Williams - Teacher (ep17), Yuki (ep17) *Viktor Walker - Jigoro *Wendy Powell - Momo's Mom *Z Charles Bolton - Goro (ep5) 'Additional Voices' *Allison Tolman *Andrew Rye *Andy Baldwin *Anthony Bowling *Brad Hutson *Brandon Bristow *Brandon Potter *Brina Palencia *Caitlin Glass *Carrie Savage *Cat Hundley *Charlet DuPar *Chris Bevins *Chris Burnett *Chris Cason *Chuck Huber *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Cynthia Cranz *Dana Schultes *Daniel Penz *Daniel Ross *Dave Trosko *Evan Gamble *Greg Ayres *Gwendolyn Lau *Jeff Johnson *Jennifer Green *Jennifer Sipes *Jenny Phagan *Jeremy Inman *Jerry Zumwalt *Jessica D. Turner *Johnny Sequenzia *Kimberly Whalen *Kristin McCollum *Kristy Vaughan *Laura Bailey *Maeghan Albach *Maria Vu *Mark Stoddard *Matt Moore *Melinda Allen *Mike McFarland *Monica Rial *Peter Hawkinson *Phil Parsons *R Bruce Elliott *Robert Colin *Ryan Morgan *Scott Freeman *Sean M. Teague *Tara A. Williams *Terra Windham *Trina Nishimura *Troy Williams *Vic Mignogna *Z Charles Bolton Category:Anime Category:2007 Anime